The Circus
by Afug
Summary: [Oneshot] Ichigo takes Rukia to the circus. Will there be any problems? Of course. [Little bit of IchiXRuki] Read and Review! Thanks!


Another oneshot. I'm going for a slight comedy here. I hope I achieve it! Read on!

----------

**The Circus**

"Ahh! A hollow!" Rukia screamed pointing at a man in white make-up. Ichigo sighed and dragged her away. He knew bringing her to the circus was a bad idea.

"Rukia," he said forcefully, getting frustrated. "That was _not_ a hollow."

"But he had a white mask," she said going to run back. Ichigo tried to grab her but missed. He watched in horror as she kicked the man in the face. He fell over holding his face. _She'll learn it on her own. But I better stick around in case she tries to kill him._

"Take this!" she said, about to use a demon magic spell. Time to interfere. Ichigo grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she said, startled by the sudden movement. "Ichigo," she yelled kicking around. "Let me go!"

Ichigo ran away, since he didn't feel like spending a night in a dark jail cell. He could feel her tiny fists pounding against his back violently.

"Put me down!" she struggled. "What is wrong with you? There's a hollow! He's going to kill people!"

Ichigo stopped and put her down. She made another movement to run back, but he held her waist tightly. He let out a frustrated sigh. Running his free hand through his orange hair, he began to explain,

"Rukia. That is _not_ a hollow. It's a man with white make-up on his face!"

"Are you drunk?" she yelled, still struggling against his firm hold. "Are you so impaired that you can't tell the difference between a hollow and a man?"

Ichigo getting more and more irritated by the second, started to yell.

"That isn't a hollow, Rukia," he yelled harshly.

She shut up. The seriousness in his voice started to make her believe.

"Why would a man wear that much make-up?" she asked, embarrassed about making such a scene.

"He's a clown," he said slowly leading her back to where the clown was.

"Umm, Ichigo?" she asked shyly.

"Hmm?" he hummed out.

"Could you...uhh. you know, let go of me?" she said pointing to his arm, which was still around her waist. He pulled it back as if her skin burned him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing. He looked the other way trying to hide it.

"It's ok," she said. 'I really didn't mind,' she thought.

"You didn't?" she heard him say.

"Oh, crap," she cursed. _I said that out loud!_

"Uhh, no," she admitted hiding her own blush.

They finally reached the place where the clown was seen last. He looked up from the crowd of children and spotted Rukia glaring at him. He let out a girlish scream and ran away. The kids ran after him screaming. Too bad his big shoes slowed his running. The kids leaped up and dragged him down on the ground.

Rukia giggled. A hollow would never do that. Plus kids seemed to love him. She finally believed Ichigo.

"That's definitely _not_ a hollow," she said watching him in amusement.

"See," Ichigo said watching the kids, his frown still in place. He would never admit it but he was actually having fun.

They continued on. Rukia examined each game stand as they walked by. Ichigo walked, hands hanging out of the pockets of his pants, staring forward. He felt Rukia grab his arm. Blushing lightly he turned to look at her. She was smiling wildly pointing at one of the stands. He sighed and allowed her to drag him along behind her.

"Oh, Ichigo! Isn't he adorable?" she squealed, holding up none other than Chappy the Bunny. She hugged him tightly.

"Hold on there, missy," a man said from his seat in the shade. He stood up and walked over to the two. "You gotta win that there before you take it," he said grabbing it out of her arms.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, eyes begging him. Oh no. Puppy eyes. Look away! Too late. He let out another frustrated sigh and handed her a couple dollars.

"There, go get it yourself," he said as he placed the money in her hands. She smiled and ran back up to the stand. Ichigo watched curiously. He walked up and watched her as she picked up the bibby-gun, looking at it strangely.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed it from her and showed her how to use it.

She mumbled a thanks and began to try and hit the target. She missed everytime, almost hitting the stand manager a few times. Once she was out of 'bullets' she huffed and let out a frustrated scream.

"Ahh! This thing is rigged! It's impossible!" she said slamming her hands down on the table in front of her like a child. Ichigo rolled his eyes for the third time today and walked up. He handed the guy more money and tried it himself. He hit the first target easily, since it was the closest. Rukia gasped and was clinging to his arm tightly. He blushed at the contact but concentrated.

He took aim at the harder target and was about to shoot. He pulled the trigger, but Rukia's grip tightened, making him miss. She huffed, sticking her bottom lip out.

"It would help if you weren't trying to kill my arm," he told her sarcastically. She loosened her grip but didn't let go. He took aim again and pulled the trigger. He felt her grip tense again but it hit the target. She let out a victory cry, punching the air with her free hand. Ichigo smirked. This was the tough one though. It was the furthest and the smallest. He checked his gun and saw he only had one bullet left.

Closing on eye, and sticking his tongue out a little bit, he took aim concentrating on the target. A giggle was heard from his side. He stood up straight and saw Rukia looking at him.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You looked funny," she said beaming. She was a little hyper, probably excited. Ichigo grinned and waved her comment away. He took his position again; ignoring Rukia's giggling. He concentrated and pulled his finger back. His grip tightened on the trigger. Once sure he had the perfect aim, he pulled it. It hit it in the middle. Another victory cry was heard from Rukia who was hugging him tightly. He blushed awkwardly and hugged her back. She leant up and pecked him on the cheek.

She ran over and grabbed the Chappy plush, hugging it tightly to her chest. She looked over at the frozen Ichigo, who had his hand on his cheek, blushing deeply. She realized what she just did and blushed her own shade of red.

"Sorry," she apologized. She walked beside him as they walked away from the game stand.

"Have a good day, lovebirds," they heard the man say. Their blushes deepened, if possible. It was quiet for a bit before some screaming was heard. A loud crash was heard in the distance. Rukia sensed a hollow nearby.

"Ichigo," she said turning to him, her embarrassment forgotten. Her face was serious. They ran into an abandoned part of the circus and he switched forms. They ran to the site of the disturbance. They saw the man from earlier attacking the stands. He let out a cry.

Ichigo drew his Zanpaktou and leaped at the hollow. It dodged him at the last moment. Ichigo flash stepped behind it and struck its mask. It let out a cry of defeat and disappeared. Ichigo places Zangetsu back on his back and walked back to Rukia.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

She smirked, "I told you he was a hollow."

----------

Ahh, that was cute. Slight IchiXRuki moment there. I'm satisfied on how this turned out. Please R&R! Thank ya!

Eva-miko


End file.
